Chell
Chell was a Bolian and former Maquis member who was forced to join the Starfleet crew of the when it became stranded in the Delta Quadrant in 2371. Aboard Voyager On board Voyager, Chell was given the provisional rank of crewman in the engineering division. As many of his former Maquis crew members who were forced to merge with a Starfleet crew, Chell found it rather difficult to adapt to life aboard Voyager and adhere to all the rules and protocols thereof. He soon developed a reputation for being overly talkative, disruptive and unreliable, promising to do tasks which went undone. As a result, he and three other former Maquis, Kenneth Dalby, Mariah Henley and Gerron, were selected by Commander Chakotay to undergo a rigorous Starfleet Academy-style training scenario conducted by Lieutenant Tuvok, aimed at bringing former Maquis personnel unfamiliar with Starfleet standards and in dire need of some discipline up to date.( ) Chell, however, never became comfortable with the Starfleet members on Voyager and this mistrust became evident when members of the Maquis were attacked by a mysterious assailant in early 2377. ( ) When B'Elanna Torres was pregnant with Miral in 2377, Chell gave the father-to-be, Tom Paris, the advice that, according to Bolian beliefs it would improve the baby's disposition if it was born near a warp core. ( ) One of the duties of Q Junior when he was doing service aboard Voyager was to help Chell scrub the plasma conduits. ( ) Chell recommended to Harry Kim to visit the Flame Gardens on Ledos when going on shore leave there. ( ) After Neelix left the ship later that year, Chell petitioned Captain Janeway to be made the new chef, and proposed some interesting additions to the menu, including Plasma Leek Soup, Chicken Warp Core-don Bleu, and Red Alert Chili. Tom Paris later suggested he should add nebula soup to the menu after piloting Voyager through a Borg-infested nebula. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** Referenced: * ** ** ** ** ** Background Chell was played by Derek McGrath, who also provided the voice for Chell in Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force. In Star Trek: Elite Force II, Chell was voiced by Andy Milder. Apocrypha In the VOY video game Elite Force, Chell is described as growing up in an upper class family whose attitude towards the poor he resented. He was rejected by Starfleet Academy twice before finally gaining acceptance the third time. However, he left the Academy after only one year because of the amount of work. When the Hazard Team was formed by Tuvok aboard Voyager in 2376, Chell applied to join and was accepted. He was assigned as the team's field technician, and played significant roles in both establishing communication with the Etherians, as well as the defeat of the Vohrsoth. Shortly after, he was granted a Starfleet commission by Captain Janeway and promoted to the rank of Ensign. In the ST video game Elite Force II, Chell was reassigned to the Enterprise-E as part of the Hazard Team and played a large role in the Idryll-Attrexian crisis, helped translate ancient Idryll artifacts and assisted bravely in the defense of the Enterprise when it was boarded by Idryll invaders. External link * cs:Chell de:Chell fr:Chell Category:Bolians Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Maquis personnel